Face Down
by talkswithherhands
Summary: LILEY! Mild warning of rape scenes, BDSM and major angst as promised to my viewers. Miley has been raped, Jake Ryan is dead and Lilly's comfort turns into a bit more. Read and Review!
1. Spin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, the plot cant even be my own because I'm pretty damn sure someone else has written something similar to it before. So move along!

**A/N:** Inspired by one of my reviewers stories, this fic DOES have mild scenes that interpret rape and abuse, if you feel uncomfortable reading this then please dont, and if you can stomach it, feel free to review me and tell me what you think. And just on the safe side, I dont have anything against the character Jake Ryan, I just like to pick on him... or in this story, totally whoop his ass.

--x--

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this worlds gonna end_

_As your lies crumble down _

_a new life she has found_ -Red Jumpsuit Apparattus "Face Down"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and it was now Spring Break at Seaview High. I breathed a sigh of relief as I got up from my desk and headed to my locker, Oliver was fumbling with his lock as usual before he finally punched the locker and it sprang open, Lilly was also there already putting her books away and shutting her own locker. I turned the dial on my lock and put my books away just before I felt a hand on my waist,

"Hey there, sexy,"my boyfriend, Jake Ryan, whispered huskily in my ear over the crowd of students. I put on a small smile and turned, before Jake leaned down and crushed his lips to mine roughly, I hated it when he did that, especially in front of my friends, but I let him nonetheless. When he broke free I wiped the excess drool from his kiss on my sleeve with a small smile. "So, we still on for our date tonight?"he asked.

"Right after my concert, I'll ditch Roxy when we change limos,"I said with a soft smile. I hated sneaking away from my bodyguard, but at the same time, it gave me a small thrill to be so bold and daring. Jake smiled and pecked my lips again,

"See you tonight then, babe,"before he walked off.

"Ugh, what do you see in that boy, Miles?"Lilly's voice snapped my train of thought. I sighed, Jake and I had finally become official about a month ago since his return from filming in India and he had changed... somewhat and begged me to give him another chance, wooing me with his sweet words and charm. But I sometimes wondered if I was just fooling myself by being with him.

"Lilly, I really dont wanna argue about it, you are coming to the concert tonight, right?"I asked, hopeful. Lilly looked downtrodden,

"Sorry, Miles, moms making me stay home tonight and help with packing her up for her big business trip to Okinawa,"she said sullen. I felt my heart grow heavy at her words, I had really been hoping that Lilly would come tonight, that way I could use her as a small excuse to ditch Jake, because truthfully I'd rather hang out with Lilly any other time over my hormonal boyfriend.

"Ohh! Ask your mom if she will bring back some fresh sushi!"Oliver piped in. "That stuff is SO good!"Lilly and I locked eyes and shared a small smile. Oliver could be such a doughnut sometimes,"there's my mom, call me later guys!"he ran for his moms minivan and Lilly and I walked home as we had done since we became friends, we were now in our Junior year, and I couldn't believe how time has flown.

I looked down at my wrist and noticed the lucky charm bracelet that had been there now for four years since I moved to Malibu and Lilly had given it to me. I smiled, Lilly had been such a good friend these past few years, the first one to truly accept me for my heritage and my double identity as international popstar Hannah Montana. I looked over to my said best friend and noticed how the suns rays made her blonde hair glow even brighter, the pink and blue stripe that she had put in her hair, fading slightly, and a few strands curling at the bottom where it rested on her shoulders beneath her gray Volcom cap, her eyes glittered like two precious blue stones and her lips..._Ugh, stop it Stewart, she's your best friend! Friends dont think about friends that way! Especially when they are the same gender!_ I scolded myself mentally and focused back on the street as we made way to Lilly's house. I had been skimming around the possibilities that I was indeed, falling for my best friend, Lillian Truscott, for nearly a year now, I knew there was no way that I could make a relationship work between us when she was obviously straight as a board and not to mention, my double roles would only cause more trouble, Teen Popstar... Lesbian? Yes, I could see the headlines now. It wasn't that I personally had anything against the gay community, I loved gays, but I wasn't exactly sure how well others would take it if I decided to pursue a relationship with Lilly, I did have to think of my career, ya know.

"Listen, Miles, I'm real sorry I cant make it, but maybe we can have a sleepover tommorow night? Mom'll be flying out to Japan tonight,"Lilly pleaded, putting on her best puppy face, even though she knew I'd say yes. I smiled,

"Absolutely, Lilly, anything for you," _WHOA! Watch it, Stewart... oh great, now she's staring at me..._I snapped internally. Lilly gave me a quick hug before she headed inside, I made a mad dash for my house, knowing I only had two hours to be ready to head off to Los Angeles for Hannah's concert. Roxy was already there and began ranting about being on time through my door as I changed into my outfit and wig. Man, please let tonight go smoothly, I just hoped that nothing went wrong when I would ditch Roxy later.

The concert went by with a hitch, the fans were roaring as I played song after song, singing my heart out, as I ended the concert with Right Here, I felt saddened because I knew the one person I wished was here, wouldn't be backstage waiting for me when I walked off waving goodbye to my fans and got changed in my private dressing room. Roxy was all over me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid because my Dad had come down with the flu and wasn't able to come, when we switched limo's, I noticed Jake's car waiting just outside the brush and I ran for it, hopping in. Jake backed out and then took off with a hitch and I squealed happily as Roxy had no idea. I turned up the radio as P!nk came on and began singing along, Jake laughed and turned it down once we were clear,

"You look gorgeous, Miles,"he said suavely, I blushed, giving him a bashful smile. Jake had changed, he was still an egotistical prick sometimes, but he had learned to control himself... somewhat. He parked outside the valley where we could overlook the whole city of Los Angeles, I smiled and we jumped onto the hood of his corvette and he brought out a bottle of champagne and poured me a glass.

"Uhm, Jake?"I asked, taking a glance at the bubbly beverage.

"My older brother got it for me,"Jake smiled, and drained his own glass with a smack of his lips and a smile.

"I really dont think you should drink and drive,"I said a bit worried. He knew about how my mother had died because a teen driver had been out driving drunk the night of her crash.

"Aw dont worry, Miles, I wont get drunk, just drink up and have yourself a merry ol' time,"Jake smiled and poured another glass. Something like Lilly's voice in the back of my head told me to just say no and go home, but I'd already gone through the trouble of getting away from Roxy, and any moment, the authorities would be searching all over for Hannah. I took off my wig and threw it in the seat and drained the glass, I scrunched my nose at the nasty taste and coughed. "That'll put hair on your chest,"Jake laughed as he noticed my face.

"You sure this is fresh?"I asked.

"Sure it is, nothin but the best for my baby,"he kissed me, and then I felt his tongue go down my throat and I nearly gagged, I broke the kiss and offered him my glass to hopefully distract his wandering hand on my leg, he gave me a look before smiling and then pouring another glass. I nursed it while he continued to guzzle nearly the whole bottle.

"YoulookSOhottonightay babe?"he slurred with a laugh.

"Uh, boyfriend say what?"I asked. I knew now that it may have been a mistake to drive out here, and I sighed, I began to slide off of the hood to find my cell phone in the car when a hand on my stomach stopped me and pushed me back down so I was on the windshield.

"You..are freaking HOT, and I love you sooooomuch!"Jake slurred and kissed me. I felt his tongue in my mouth again and the strong odor of champagne and I tried to push him off as I felt his hand sneak under my shirt.

"Jake... stop, I want to go home,"I said, hoping he'd take the hint and give me the keys, I didn't have my license yet, but I knew how to drive, and I most certainly wasn't about to allow him to drive me home in this state.

"Why dont you do it, Miley? Whyyou always so 'fraid?"Jake slurred, a hint of anger in his voice as he began to kiss my neck, I gasped at the movement and I felt his hand brush across the bottom of my breast.

"Jake, please.. I want to go home, stop!"I began to whimper. _Please no_, I begged internally. I was afraid, I felt my body tremble as Jake continued his oral assault and began trying to lift my shirt, I slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW!"he cried. He looked at me angrily and then I saw stars as his fist connected with my cheek. "You _bitch!_ I'llshowyou how tonotsayno to JAKE Ryyaan,"he slurred and pinned my arms down over my head and straddled my waist, I fought him with everything I could as he bit and sucked at my collarbone, moaning, I felt him press his lower region to mine and grind slowly, I felt _him_ hardening as he continued to grind his jeans up against my thigh.

"Jake, stop, this isn't funny, please let me go!"I felt tears sting at my eyelids, my cheek was surely beginning to bruise from the punch he just delivered and I felt my resolve weakening from the alcohol in my system. "JAKE!"I screamed, he backhanded me and I saw his face, red and contorted with anger,

"You'll shutup or I'll tell everyone your little secreett,"he slurred drunkenly into my ear as he began to push my shirt up over my breasts. I cried as I felt his mouth suckle my breast and then bite down on my nipple... roughly.

"Jake, Jake stop please! Please!"I cried. He tore off my skirt and underwear in one fluid motion and I tried to knee him which only made him angrier. He slapped me again, a few more times, before I finally couldn't fight back anymore as I was sure my teeth were going to break if I was hit anymore. I heard his zipper open and a cold dread screamed through my body and I cried,"Nonononono, please Jake! Jake! _STOP!_"he punched me right across my temple and I felt the world spin and I blacked out.

I woke again to the most agonizing pain in my head, it was dark, I heard grunting and I felt... I felt him, he was pumping harder into me, his groin, such pain down there, I was no longer a virgin..._No!_

"Jake,"my voice was hoarse. "Stop, _please,_"I felt him grunt and pump harder, his teeth sinking into my neck and I bit my lip to control the urge to vomit and scream all at once, tears were streaking down my face. Pain, so much pain. His body jerked and stilled, then he shuddered and I felt him explode before he finished, his hot breath on my neck making me want to gag. He kissed my neck and then looked up and noticed I was awake, he smiled drunkenly,

"You are soo good, baby, so so good,"he kissed me roughly and I whimpered, tears still coming down as I felt him exit my body. He got off of me and I suddenly felt cold, used, and God, the pain, I tried to sit up but the world began to spin and I just fell back, my underwear were hanging at my ankles, my shirt resting up just beneath my breasts, my hair a wreck and my entire body unclean, soiled. I felt so ashamed. Jake was dressed and climbing back into his car where he instantly collapsed against the seat and fell asleep. I took a moment to gather my surroundings before I got up, leaning against the corvette for support and pulling my clothes back on. I tripped and fell into the dirt before I managed to get myself back up unsteadily and reached for my purse, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Lilly's number by command.

_Please, please pick up,_ I couldn't believe what was happening. Jake Ryan had just crossed the line and taken away something that I never wanted him to have.

"'Ello?"Lilly's groggy voice answered and I felt a sob in the back of my throat, I opened my mouth but all that came out was silence, then a whimper. "Hello?"

"L-Lilly..Lilly,"my voice shuddered as I tried to control my sobs.

"Miley? Miley whats wrong? Are you alright?"Lilly's voice was suddenly alert and worried.

"Lilly, please..come get me.. its Jake..he-he,"I stifled my sob with a hand to my mouth as I crouched behind the corvette, praying that Jake wasn't going to wake up and find me, I heard a snore from the front seat and thanked the Gods for one good thing happening tonight.

"Where are you, Miles?"Lilly asked, I could hear her fumbling around, getting dressed.

"The lookout over Los Angeles, please Lilly.. hurry,"I cried.

"Stay there, I'm coming,"Lilly said and hung up, the line went dead and I felt so alone and lost. I cant believe that this was happening. I never thought that it could, not to me. I'd heard stories, seen it happen on shows, but I've never in a million years believed I'd be raped by my own boyfriend.

It was almost forty-five minutes later when I heard Lilly drive up in her mothers blue Honda. Like me, Lilly didn't have her license, but I knew she'd come with or without it, I practically crawled over and I saw Lilly get out and rush to me.

"Miley! What happened?!"Lilly enveloped me in a large hug, I wanted to go somewhere more safe, away from Jake, but I couldn't help it as I felt her arms around me, rocking me, holding me tight, I sniffed and then the tears started anew. "Shh, its okay, c'mon lets get you outta here,"Lilly whispered and reluctantly I let go and climbed into the passenger seat. Lilly stayed silent the rest of the ride, I didn't dare speak, but I was thankful when she pulled up to her house and not mine, and turned off the car, we got inside and went upto her room, I remembered her saying earlier her mother had left already and I was very thankful that she knew I wouldn't want to be home. She handed me a spare change of pajamas and I noticed how she continued to stare and slightly winced when she locked eyes with me, I headed into the bathroom and when I undressed I saw myself in the mirror. Cuts lining around my face and a large bite mark forming a bruise around my left nipple, hickeys on my neck that still looked fresh, scratches along my arms and blood staining my inner thighs...

I dont remember opening my mouth and letting out a strangled cry, I dont even remember collapsing to the floor, sobs wracking my damaged body, I heard the door open and I flinched visibly as I felt Lilly drape a towel over my nude form. I heard her start the shower, and I dont remember her helping me up and getting in, I only realized what was happening after I felt the hot water stream down my body, and I heard Lilly close the door, I immediately found the soap and began washing myself off, I nearly drained Lilly's shampoo and conditioner and I finished off the entire bar of soap, scrubbing my body until my skin began to turn red and raw, especially at the blood stains between my legs that seemed to never go away no matter how many times I scrubbed. When I felt the shower water begin to cool, I got out and wrapped a towel around me, I didn't look in the mirror and I hardly glanced at myself as I dressed in a pair of flannel pants and a white t-shirt. I walked into Lilly's room, Lilly looked up from her phone and muttered a 'bye' before shutting it.

"Miley...what happened?"Lilly asked calmly, she went to stand but sat back down as I flinched visibly. I still wasn't sure what was going on myself, all I knew was that I was still in pain, and now my entire body was on fire from the rapid scrubbing I'd just given my skin.

"Miley?"I heard Lilly whisper, and a strangled cry emitted from my throat softly, I whimpered and tears flooded my vision. I needed... something, I wasn't sure what, I was just scared, completely and utterly frightened.

Lilly moved to me in record speed, I flinched again but I relaxed as her arms tightened around my waist and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of Lilly's tropical bodywash, it calmed me as my body shook violently with my sobs and I muffled my cries into her shoulder. Lilly hushed me and moved us to the bed where she laid back and I clung to her like a drowning child, mostly laying on top of her, my face not leaving the aroma of her neck.

"It's gonna be okay, Miley, you're not alone, shhh, I'm here, relax now,"Lilly's words soothed me gently and I soon felt my eyes droop and I finally drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

--x--


	2. Always There

**A/N:** Okay, now that the initial bad stuff is over, here is Chapter two. Thanks to all my reviewers! Ya'll are great!

--x--

Is it possible to be in Heaven and still feel like a truck just hit you, backed up and then ran you over again just once for good measure? That was about where I was feeling when I awoke to find myself wrapped safely within the arms of my best friend. Lilly was still snoozing lightly, and I was just too comfortable to wake her up, although my head was screaming for relief. I nestled my head back into the crook of Lilly's shoulder and watched her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the small flutter of her eyelids and her even breathing, I saw her lips quirk into a small smile then fall... _I wonder who she is dreaming of..._I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things, and then I jumped out of my skin as a phone rang on the bedside table, I hit the floor and I felt a pain shoot up my arm as I hit my funny bone and I winced, whimpering in pain as Lilly's head peeked over worriedly before answering the phone.

"Hello? Hey ma, you've landed already? I thought it was a fourteen hour fli- oh, yeah I just saw the time, okay, well anyway.. huh? No, I'm not, okay, ya, love ya too, bye,"she hung up then looked to me, offering her hand and a kind smile,"jumpy?"she grinned and then it fell as she remembered why I was so "jumpy." I sat back up on the bed and I grabbed my phone from the dresser, I realized that I had three missed calls, my dad, Roxy, and dad again. My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of how worried my dad must've been after Roxy showed up empty handed last night... _If I'd only stayed I wouldn't be in this mess... its all my fault_, I felt an arm wrap around me and I flinched. Lilly moved away unsure of what to do,"You wanna go home?"she asked, a bit sadly.

"I probably should... Dad'll be worried, listen thanks a lot for last night, Lil', I mean it,"I tried to smile but it broke and instead I reached over and gave her a hug, which she eagerly returned. I lingered just a bit longer than necessary, almost afraid of leaving the comfort of my best friend behind, but I knew I'd have to face my father eventually. I began getting dressed in a set of Lilly's clothes, I was too disgusted to even look at the torn shreds of cloth that was my Hannah outfit, I threw them in the bag along with my wig and I bid Lilly goodbye.

I made my way home, my father was on the couch talking on the phone, as soon as he heard the door open he turned and dropped the phone and rushed to me, pulling me into his arms tightly, I winced at the pain as my body rubbed against his, and I felt him take a breath of relief.

"Bud, I dont know what on Earth were you thinkin, but- Miley?!"he asked. He took a double take and noticed the bruises and cuts and saw how red my skin was from my own hand and his eyes welled with tears, something I hadn't seen my Dad do a whole lot of since my mom died. "Baby girl, what happened?"he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't, my throat tightened and another fresh wave of tears hit. _How can I say anything? If I'd just stayed with Roxy and come home I wouldn't be like this, its all my fault_, I sobbed into my fathers chest and he held me comfortingly, I was shocked that he wasn't angry, but I suppose that would come after he got over the worry. We sat down on the couch and I slowly began to tell him piece by piece, Jackson came in about halfway through and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and I wondered if he'd been out searching for me all night, his look of relief and shock then answered that for me. They both listened intently, not daring to interrupt, my father giving my hand gentle squeezes as I recalled the rape. By the end, my brother was fuming,

"Wait til I get my hands on that overgrown peice of-"

"Jackson!"my father interrupted.

"Dad, please dont stop me, cause I'm not gonna let that bas-...prick, get away with hurtin my baby sister!"he curbed his tongue around my father although at the moment my dad didn't really seem to care that much, I could see the anger and fury in his eyes, and the intense sadness and not to mention dissappointment, which made me feel even worse.

"It's my fault,"I croaked. The room went silent,"If I'd just stayed with Roxy... its _my_ fault,"I cried, my father pulled me back into a hug and I stiffened.

"You listen to me, Miley Ray, you were irresponsible, yes, but nobody, and I mean not nobody is to blame here but that Jake Ryan boy, and believe me, he will be blamed, I'm calling the authorities,"my father released me and I gasped.

"No! Daddy, if we do that, he'll tell my secret! Hannah-"

"-is not as important as your safety, and I dont care who he tells, nobody's gonna go and believe some snot-nosed punk rapist over my baby girl,"my father grabbed the phone and headed into the other room, dialing the cops. Jackson sat down next to me and I felt awkward as he pulled me into a hug.

"You gave Dad 'n me a right scare last night, Miles, you have no idea how happy I am to see you,"he rubbed my back.

"Shocking...,"I mumbled.

"Miley, we dont get along, but you're still my baby sister, you're the only other woman left in this house to keep me and Dad in line, if we lost you, I dont know what would happen,"Jackson gave me a wry grin. I mustered a smile,

"Thank you, Jackson, now, do me a favor?"

"Sure, you name it,"he smiled.

"Go brush your teeth and get some sleep, you look like a zombie, and ya smell like one, too,"I couldn't help but feel a big bubble of relief flood through me as Jackson laughed and gave me another big hug before running off, he stopped however when Dad came back in, phone in hand, looking sorrowful and somewhat pleased.

"Dad? What is it?"he spoke my mind.

"That was Officer Krupken, apparently Jake Ryan is dead,"he said. I felt the world spin and Jackson leapt onto the couch to catch my fall. My dad grabbed the remote and turned on the tube to the news. There he was, that face, I almost cried in fear at seeing those eyes as Jake Ryans photograph was plastered on the screen.

"_Teen star, Jake Ryan, 17 was found in a pile of rubble this morning after having driven off the cliffs from the Los Angeles lookout, a bottle of champagne and glasses were found, as well as a shoe from a female, toxicology reports claim that Ryan was in fact, under the influence but there are suspicions to lead that murder could be underway, any tips or relations involving the case can be sent into the police hotline..._"I couldn't believe it, that bastard was dead. He raped me and now he was dead, I didn't even get a shot at seeing him locked up.

"Well, I guess we'll have bigger issues on our hands now,"my dad said with a sigh.

"Like what? The jackass got what he deserved,"Jackson spat bitterly.

"Son, I agree full heartedly with ya, even though I do believe it woulda been nice to see him in prison, I think that they could bring this back to Miley, they said a shoe was found... Bud?"he looked to me, so did Jackson. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"I really dont know daddy, I.. I did have a glass of champagne, just to try it but that was it, I was still in my Hannah outfit,"she pointed to the trashbag that held her clothes.

"Well, in that case, we may just be able to get rid of any suspicion, Jackson, get a shower, Miley, sweetheart, I just want you to stay here and relax, alright?"my Dad said sternly. I went upstairs and grabbed a set of pajamas and began changing, I heard my Dad and Jackson leave shortly after I crawled under my covers and I suddenly felt very alone, my heart began to pump faster, I wasn't sure why, the room spun and I was sure that I was having a stroke, it was getting darker and a clap of thunder overhead made me scream. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lilly's house.

"Truscott residence, Lilly speaking,"Lilly answered.

"Lilly?"I asked.

"Miley? Whats wrong? Hey I heard what happened to Jake, are you okay?"she asked.

"Could you come over? Please?"I whispered as another clap of thunder made me yelp. "Lilly?"the line was dead, the power had gone out. Damnit.

I stayed beneath my covers as rain began to lash at my window outside, lightning struck and I shook like a leaf under my comforter, wishing that I wasn't alone. My eyes widened as my heart began to pound against my ribcage, my senses alert as the door downstairs slammed. Jackson and Dad? I heard feet coming up the stairs and I whimpered as I saw the doorknob turn, the door opened and I screamed...

...and so did Lilly.

"MILEY!"I stopped screaming. "Jeeze, you scared me!"

"Sorry...,"I murmured, she took off her helmet and I noticed she was still in her pj's, she kicked off her shoes and came over to my bed, lifting the covers and sliding in, she was a bit damp from the rain and breathless possibly from exerting herself to skateboard all the way over here in a storm.

"You okay?"she whispered to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, we both laid facing each other, our hair splashed out on my pillows, mixing together, damp blonde with curly brown. I sighed softly and shut my eyes, nodding.

"Thank you for coming, you didn't have to-"

"Of course I did, Miles, you're my best friend, and I wouldn't leave you alone if you said you needed someone, where's your dad and Jackson?"she asked.

"They went to talk to the cops, I suppose, get things straightened out,"I shrugged.

"Oh... and how are you holding up?"she whispered.

"I dont know, Lilly... I really wish I knew, but just so much has happened, I dont know what I'm doing here or why I'm not lying dead next to Jake-"

"Dont you dare say that, Miley Ray Stewart,"Lilly warned. "None of this was your fault, dont you see?"she caressed my cheek and made me look at her. "You were the victim here, not Jake, that jackass got what he deserved for hurting you and for being drunk behind the wheel, and all I'm grateful for right now is that no one else was hurt and that you are still here with me, I love you Miley, please dont ever wish that again."

"I love you, too, Lilly,"I whispered. We were both silent, the room shook with the thunder from outside, rain continued to pelt against my windowpane but I didn't care, I couldn't look away from the two aquamarine gems that were my best friends eyes. I swallowed roughly as I felt my body betray me and scoot closer, our noses touching. _Dont do this, Stewart, you'll ruin everything!_ My mind screamed. But I told it to shut up as I felt her warm breath on my lips,

"Miley?"she whispered. It was now or never, I couldn't stop myself, she was so close, so beautiful...

Her lips were softer than anything I'd ever felt, almost like silk or satin, as they gently surrendered to the kiss, it wasn't anything big, just a simple kiss, sweet, tender and loving. I broke the kiss and I looked away fearful of the rejection I knew I'd see in my friend's eyes, or worse, the disgust.

"Miley?"she asked again after a moment, I didn't look up. "Are you just gonna lay there and wait, or are you going to do that again?"she asked slyly, my head sprang up. _Best friend say what?!_

She giggled, it was as if she could hear my thoughts as she leaned close again,

"I've been waiting for you to kiss me for so long, Miley, I love you, are you sure you want this though? I mean, after what happened?"she looked concerned. How much perfection can God put into a single person?

"Yes,"I smiled softly. "I want you, Lilly, I cant promise you my innocence, but I can give you my heart, and pray that thats enough." Lilly's eyes glittered with tears as a smile lit up her brilliant face,

"It's always been enough, Miley Stewart, I love you so much!"she hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and then felt her lips press against my jaw, then raise up and kiss my cheek, then my nose, and then I was on my back, staring up into beautiful sapphire eyes as Lilly leaned down and captured my lips in a tender loving kiss.

"_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._"-RJA "Face Down"

**FIN**

**A/N:** As promised, angsty enough for you? Of course I have to have the cheesy happy ending, so? -dodges rotten fruit- you guys should really stop with the fruit already! There are homeless people out there who could be hungry ya know! -gets hit with a monkey- ...


End file.
